narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūjin Amachi
| affiliation = (formerly) Sumigakure (formerly) Sadame | team = | partner = | clan = | family = Haruki Amachi (father) Yōko Amachi (mother) Fūjiko Amachi (younger sister) | rank = Genkoku | registration = E07-001 | academy age = 10 | chunin age = 12 | occupation = Terrorist | nature type = | jutsu = Cloud Release: Cloud Step Cloud Release: Ghost Body Cloud Release: Pressure Manipulation Cloud Release: Vapor Clone Technique Cloud Release: Weather Manipulation | tools = conducting metal rods | other = specialist }} Fūjin Amachi (天知 風神, Amachi Fūjin) is a originally from who fled with his sister, Fūjiko to Sumigakure. He is a current member of the terrorist organization Sadame, holding the position of a Genkoku. Having cut ties with his village two years ago, he is technically considered to be a and a dangerous operative due to his skill in jutsu associated with the Cloud Release, a rare . Background Personality While highly solitary, Fūjin is a generally courteous and soft-spoken individual. He very rarely raises his voice, and is not very talkative around his group. However, when he does speak, what he has to say is typically very valuable, and he is usually honest in his expression. He is a good listener, and can actually be quite nurturing. That said, the fact that he seems to understand human nature so well means he is a highly skilled psychological manipulator, and genjutsu is only one way that he can get inside someone's head. He has no qualms about completely destroying another person’s sense of self-esteem, for example, and is capable of subtly misleading others until they find themselves doubting everything. Fūjin is pessimistic to the point of nihilism, believing that the world has a set course and that, since no one can escape their fate, any action that can be made or decided upon is essentially meaningless. His hopelessness and despair are imbued thoroughly into his worldview and, again, genjutsu. It is likely that this philosophy was developed due to what he experienced as a child, and is exacerbated due to his chronic addiction to a powerful type of drug. Somewhat in contradiction to his calm, indifferent demeanor, Fūjin can become easily incensed during combat, completely losing any sense of self-control. His sadism and emotional instability become apparent as soon as he "snaps," and are expressed chiefly through physical violence. This makes him an unpredictable and somewhat disturbing individual, as even during these episodes he remains as externally placid as ever. Relationships *'Fūjiko:' Appearance Equipment *'Metal rods:' (Note: not to be confused with ) Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Cloud Release: Genjutsu Chakra Intelligence Other Skills Plot Trivia *The kanji for Fūjin's name, 風神, means "god of wind." **Every member of Fūjin's family is named after something related to the sky. His father's name, Haruki (晴輝) means "bright, clear weather," his mother name, Yōko (陽子) means "small sun," and his sister's name, Fūjiko (風持子) means "child possessed by the wind." The family's surname, Amachi (天知) means "heavenly knowledge." Quotes : Category:Sadame